Silver Eyes and Lemon Vodka
by TheseFadingScars
Summary: A young mutant with a tragic past equal to Erik's is recruited. After he comforts her, and after a surprising amount of vodka is consumed, what will transpire? LEMONS! NC-17 and set in X-Men First Class. Oneshot unless I get reviews asking for more :) enjoy


**A/N: In this Erik is younger than in the movie. He is about thirty.**

Charles walks with Erik, seeing the young mutant they have searched long and hard to find sitting beneath a tree with a battered book. His heart pounds as he approaches her. Her mutation is unknown, but after talking to multiple people who know her, it was made clear that she is incredibly dangerous. At twenty three years old, Elektra Tesla, a strange name for a German girl, with the appearance of someone much younger, has been through a lot. She came to America at the age of ten with her parents who later were murdered by some sort of American chauvinists. She was taken to a girls' home where she later escaped from. Now she lives on the streets playing music and retrieving cats from trees. A strange combination, but obviously it makes her enough money to survive.

The two men sit down in front of her. Keep up a mental block. Do not allow her entrance, Charles. She could destroy you. Elektra looks at them with wicked silver eyes full of anger and hatred. He has never before seen true silver eyes, and her, while they are beautiful, are frightening and full of betrayal and a ferocity that Charles has only before seen in one person's eyes.

Erik's.

"What?" Elektra's voice is full of venom.

"We are here to give you a proposition," Charles says gently. He swallows before continuing, feeling his palms begin to sweat. "We know about your gift, and we would love to have you help us fight a man who is trying to start a war against humans." Elektra studies them for a few moments. She closes her book. Those silver eyes bore into his blue like diamond drills.

"What I can do is not a 'gift'," she hisses. "It's a curse."

"How old are you?" Erik asks quietly.

"Twenty three."

He glances down at her arm, and she shoves her sleeve down over the blue tattoo. "How were you-"

Erik grips his head, exclaiming in pain. Charles stares at her, the rage in her eyes. To see that sort of rage in a person who appears to be so young is terrifying.

"Elektra, stop," Erik falls onto his hands, panting.

"You were, weren't you?" she glares at him, and he can feel her probing his mind for a weak spot. No. He must make this quick. "Erik was as well, Elektra. But listen to me, this man, Sebastian Shaw, is trying to do experiments and capture mutants. Do you want another tragedy?"

Elektra freezes.

Her eyes, rather than being like daggers, are calm pools of liquid silver.

"I'll join."

"Elektra, you will wait in here while we discuss our plan of action for training and such," Charles says kindly. She straightens the new black hoodie she was given shortly after arriving to the center along with new sneakers, a t-shirt, and skinny jeans. "These are the other recruits." Elektra backs away from the door as though afraid she may be burned by it. Is she all right?

"You said nothing about _children_," she hisses. A flash of indescribable pain overtakes his mind and he stumbles back. Erik grabs her arm, his fingers able to wrap completely around her skinny bicep. She struggles to pull away, but he refuses to let her get away with this.

"Stupid little _saumensch,_" he snarls. Her eyes glaze over. Erik shakes her. What's going on? He shakes her harder, accidentally hitting her head against the wall. Shit. Her eyes clear and she comes back to reality. A horrible pain erupts in Erik's chest as though a knife is piercing his skin. He shoves her off and she gasps at the line of blood staining his shirt. Elektra stumbles backwards, tripping over her feet and falling flat on her back. She scrambles up, swaying dangerously before bracing herself on the wall. Since when can she do that? "What-"

"I didn't mean to," she whispers.

Erik wanders the halls of the mansion, desperate to find relief from his insomnia. A quick glance at his watch alerts him that it is well past two in the morning. A trip to the liquor cabinet is in order. Perhaps they have german beer.

"No…stop," a voice whispers. Erik stops, looking around. He frowns. No one is awake at this hour. At least, no sane person should be with the amount of training they have tomorrow. He shrugs it off. No use worrying about it. He continues walking.

"_Stoppen…bitte._"

Elektra.

Erik sprints to her room, intent on saving her from whatever is terrorizing her. He sees her door and crushes the doorknob, shoving the door open and entering her room to find her writhing and sweating, tangled in the sheets of the bed as she fights an unseen attacker. She struggles to free her left hand, with has become trapped by the white fabric of the bed sheet.

"Elektra, wake up," Erik murmurs, releasing her hand from its cotton prison. "It's not real, Elektra, wake up. Wake up." He shakes her by the shoulders. She scrambles up clumsily, and he catches her before she falls onto the floor. "It's just me." Elektra rubs her eyes.

"Erik?" she asks quietly. He nods, putting her back on the bed. "Why are you in here?" He briefly notices that she is dressed only in a sports bra and spandex athletic shorts. Her pale skin looks even paler against the black.

"I heard you having a nightmare and wanted to help," he replies. She nods and sits up. "Let's both go get a drink. We could both use one." Elektra nods, rising from the bed, her gracefulness contrasting her earlier clumsiness. She runs a hand through her hair and grimaces.

"What the- what's in my hair?" She takes her hand away and it comes away bloody.

"Maybe you hit your head while you were moving around?" she shrugs and goes into the bathroom. Erik hears the faucet start and he walks in. "Let me help." Elektra nods and he pulls a chair from the desk and puts in front of the sink. Erik gently runs his hands through her hair, getting out all the tangles and snarls in her ebony waves. She relaxes. Her hair is like silk. He grabs some shampoo and lathers up her satin hair, careful not to disturb the small cut a few inches behind her ear. Erik grabs a towel and she dries her hair. His eyes are drawn to the area of skin left exposed by the shorts and sports bra. Elektra puts up the towel, running her fingers through her hair as it falls just above her shoulders. She is so beautiful.

"I had a robe…" she mutters. Erik pulls off his, forgetting his absence of a shirt under the fluffy black garment. Elektra gives a slight nod and pulls it on. "Poison?"

"German beer," Erik replies as they walk towards the kitchen. She nods slightly. "You?"

"Anything with alcohol except beer," she sighs.

Erik watches as Elektra brings the half-empty bottle of rum to her lips. She takes a swallow and grimaces. He has never wanted to be the mouth of the bottle so much until now.

"This rum is shit," she sighs, a ghost of a smirk gracing those lips. Despite fighting it, a laugh breaks through Erik's throat.

"Elektra, all rum is shit," he chuckles. She rolls her eyes. "It's true. Vodka is best."

"Aren't you just so fucking sophisticated?" she snickers. "But I have to agree with you. Vodka is the way to go."

"I have a car," Erik offers. "Plus, neither of us are intoxicated. We've both had what, a swallow of alcohol?" she nods.

"Got any money?"

"Not for this country," Erik admits. Elektra sighs and pats her pockets.

"I pick pocketed someone the other day," she explains, throwing the brown leather wallet on the table. He opens it and sees lots of bills, well over enough for a bottle or two of vodka.

"Let's roll." Elektra says with a small smile.

"Let's go to my room," Erik says. "I doubt Charles would be keen on walking in on us drinking." Elektra nods and follows him to his room.

"I didn't think you would have a taste for lemon vodka," Erik says, turning to look at his counterpart. She's stripping off her shirt and skirt. "I don't remember asking you to take off your clothes, but feel free to continue." She throws the shirt at his face.

"Hurts my skin," Elektra sighs. "It's like it conducts electricity or something and it hurts really bad. That's why I had on the shorts and sports bra. That doesn't hurt me." He thinks about this for a moment. Interesting. Perhaps he will talk to Charles about that later. Elektra flops down on his bed. Her legs dangle over the side. So beautiful. He sits next to her and she takes a swig of lemon vodka. Erik takes a long drink.

"What happened to you during…" He trails off. She sighs.

"Found out I was a mutant and Sebastian fucking Shaw did experiments on me. Injections, pain tolerance, endurance, and things like that. I knew I could control electricity, and create an electric shield. He didn't know about me being able to use it to cause pain, brain damage, and even death. One day an SS officer grabbed me for something or other. I panicked and he ended up dead." Her eyes are glued to the bed as she speaks, and Erik knows she is back to that moment. "Shaw…he had me kill so many people…I did it as quick as I could, even though that meant a beating. Those poor people." Erik reaches out and places his palm on her cheek. She looks up at him.

"When the officers took me from my mother, I was furious. I mustered up the strength to force the iron gates apart," Erik forces out. "After that I was taken to his office. He put a coin on the desk and told me to move it. I couldn't. After I moved those _damn _gates, I couldn't move a coin. He brought in my mother and counted to three. I still couldn't move that _fucking_ coin. On three he shot my mother. I was so devastated. I loved my mother so much. So much. I crushed the officers' helmets on their skulls and it killed them. Everything metal in the room swirled around and for years he put me through hell. I kept the coin and vowed to kill him and the bastards who caused my mother's death." Elektra rubs her eyes and Erik takes a long drink of the vodka. His counterpart does the same.

"What was your mother like?" Elektra asks softly. Erik swallows and clasps his hands together to stop their trembling. His mother. His sweet perfect mother. She offers him the bottle and he drinks.

"She was kind," Erik whispers. "So kind. She always smelled like pastries and bread and flowers. My mother loved flowers. She was always baking and I would get treats often. I loved her with all my heart. She was generous and never hit me or raised her voice. Her eyes were warm and her hugs were the same. I miss her so much." Tears race down his cheeks. Fuck, he's crying. Shit. Elektra drinks the last of the vodka and opens the other bottle. This one is lime.

"I lost my little brother," she says softly. "His name was Klaus. He was so young. His hair was so blonde it was nearly white. He was almost safe. But…but his eyes were dark brown. They were nearly black. We would play together all the time, and then one day we got on a horribly crowded train. We couldn't breathe. We were separated from our parents. And…when we got to the lines…" Elektra lets out a sob. She takes a swig of vodka and breathes deeply, calming herself. "When we got to the lines…I held onto him tight and a guard tried to separate us. I caused him pain and he grabbed me. Klaus started biting and kicking and hitting him. The officer…he took out a pistol and shot him, my beautiful little baby brother, point blank in the head. He was lying there and I was screaming. The officers in my vicinity lost all memory of the incident due to the pain I caused through my own. And I was tattooed and then came the part with the other officer and Shaw. Klaus was so beautiful. And those bastards took him from me." At this point she breaks down and begins sobbing. She puts the bottle down and puts her face in her hands. Erik pulls her to his narrow chest, kissing her hair and murmuring to her as he cries with her. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his skin. Eventually her sobs fade into whimpers which fade to sniffles, and then nothing. He strokes her hair. Elektra begins kisses his neck, grinding on his lap.

"What are you-"

"Don't speak," she whispers brokenly. "Just for tonight, Erik, just tonight, pretend that you love me. Please, Erik." His name sound as sweet as the pastries his mother would make as it rolls off her tongue. Elektra links her lips with his, and she tastes like lemon-lime vodka. He struggles to undo his belt as she unbuttons the shirt he threw on to go to the liquor store. She traces his lips with the tip of her tongue, begging for entrance. He relents and rubs his tongue against her own wet muscle. She whimpers and shoves his blue plaid boxers down his toned legs. He nearly rips off her shorts and yanks the bra over her head. Her small breasts are released and his member throbs at the sight of her perky pink nipples hardening in the cold air. She gasps as he suckles on one little peak, craving more of her sweet smooth skin. He twists the other between his nimble fingers, eliciting sighs and moans from his lover. She begins to stroke him and he stops her.

Green meets silver as he grabs both wrists in his hand and pulls them over her head. A flash of fear flits across her eyes and he immediately releases her. She kisses him again, grinding her naked body against his hard member. He pins her down with his hips.

"No, _Schatzi,_" he murmurs. His sweet little treasure, even if only for a night. "Your pleasure first. I cannot allow you to put me ahead of you." Erik strokes her sides, kissing her again as he twists and pulls on her hard nipples. He kisses down her graceful neck to her collarbone, worshipping the soft skin before traveling to the sensitive spot between her breasts. He licks and suckles on the skin, leaving a trail of burning kisses behind as he settles in between her slender legs.

"What are you- oh! Erik!" he suckles softly on her tiny pearl, reveling in her sweet ambrosia. She cries out as he enters a finger into his goddess, lapping up her juices like a man dying of thirst.

"Erik! Harder! More!"

He adds two more fingers and pumps them in and out of her sweet pussy harder and harder, still manipulating her clit with his tongue. He begins kissing her stomach, nipping at the supple skin, adding to her pleasure. Elektra gasps as an orgasm takes over her body. Erik watches in awe at how his sweet little _Schatzi _climaxes. How her back arches and her stunning silver eyes squeeze shut. How her cheeks are stained with passion, and all composure is lost.

Erik crawls up to his lover and kisses her softly. Such beauty is his treasure. Elektra breaks the kiss to begin stroking his cock. He groans at her smooth little hand stroking him so wonderfully. Fuck, where did she learn to do- oh fuck.

"Where did you-" his head falls back as she suckles on his engorged, throbbing head. "Fuck, Elektra." She chuckles on his cock, and he grips the sheets with white knuckles as the vibrations travel down his shaft. Elektra begins bobbing her head up and down, the sweet cavern of her tight, warm mouth worshipping his member. Fuck. Fuck. How can she take so much of him? He feels his cock enter her throat and he growls, consumed with a primal urge he has ever only experienced with rage. She releases his cock and he pulls her to him, spreading her legs and sheathing into her with one thrust.

"ERIK!" Elektra screams. "How- ah! So fucking huge!" he smirks as he pounds into his tiny lover. She clings to his chest, whimpering into his ear and screaming various explicit terms as his 10-inch cock plows into her. Her pussy so tight and hot. His head falls onto her shoulder as he feels her walls tighten. He forces himself to keep going as she tightens and flexes around his cock. Soon his balls tighten and he spills his seed into his beautiful goddess.

"Elektra," Erik pants, struggling to not rest his weight on her tiny form.

"I can take your weight, Erik," she assures him breathily. He collapses onto her sweaty form, breathing heavily. He wraps his arms around her dainty figure, rolling onto his side. She curls into his chest as he strokes her hair.

An overwhelming sadness overtakes him. In the morning they will go back to normal, never speaking of what happened. Of the connection they shared that was so much more than just sex. It was understanding. Acceptance. Erik holds her tight, memorizing everything in this moment. He can't forget it. This is the best moment of his life. And it will be over soon. He can do nothing to stop it. It is all up to Elektra. She does no love him. How could she? He's a manipulative, hostile, vengeance-seeking man with little patience and an apathetic outlook on life.

But yet, as he thinks this, he thinks he hears the most beautiful thing fall from her lips so quietly, he may have imagined it.

"_Ich liebe dich, Erik Lehnsherr_."

Schatzi- treasure

Ich liebe dich- I love you


End file.
